


Fooling Around

by Cassandra14



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, they're teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14
Summary: A snapshot of Tenzin & Lin in the early years, taking advantage of having the Beifong house to themselves to do a little experimentation
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Fooling Around

Tenzin did his very best to keep his eyes focused on her face. Shifting atop him, Lin huffed amusedly and returned her hands to his chest. She stroked a line of a rib.

“You can look, you know,” she said. “Touch too. That’s the point.”

“I just...I don’t want…” He fumbled for words. “To ogle.”

“Tenzin…” Lin bent, kissing him and Tenzin groaned as her breasts brushed his chest. “Touch me.”

She straightened. His gaze caught hers one last time, she smiled, and Tenzin allowed his eyes to travel. Down the curve of her neck, past the wings of her collar bones, down to her breasts.

They swelled on every inhale, plump and tipped in dark pink. Carefully, hesitantly, he lifted a hand. Catching it, Lin guided his hand to cup her left breast. When he stroked a thumb across the nipple, she gasped and shuddered.

Tenzin jerked his hand away. “I’m sorry - did -”

“No!” Lin seized his hand, drawing it back to its position. She bit her lip. “It just - felt different...than when I do it.”

“Good different or bad different?” Tenzin asked, his fingers still.

“Good different.” Lin dropped her hand. She demanded, “Do it again.”

Tenzin repeated the action. Her breasts trembled as her breath caught. Growing bolder, he circled the nub, making her wriggle.

“Other one,” she panted. Tenzin slid his hand to her right breast and repeated his ministrations. Lin whined. At the sound, his pants tightened, suddenly three sizes too small.

“Spirits, Lin,” he mumbled. He wanted her to make that sound again. “Please - what did I - you liked - ”

Lin laid her hand over his. She manipulated his thumb and forefinger to hold her nipple between them. “Not too hard.”

She keened as he pinched, so light at first she could barely feel it and then adding pressure as she pressed on his fingers. When she dropped her hand, Tenzin stopped. He waited a breath, reciting mantras in his head, and pinched again. Lin’s head tipped backwards, moaning her approval.

When he released the nub, she swooped down. The kiss was messy and off-center, Lin licking into his mouth with abandon. Tenzin buried his free hand in her hair.

“Again, do it again,” she gasped. He obliged, unable to keep from rutting against her when she whimpered and twitched.

“Lin, please, spirits, I can’t -”

She laughed, lips beside his cheek. Tenzin groaned when she palmed his cock through his pants.

“Lin, please…” She stroked him. His vision blurred. “Lin -”

Rolling her eyes, Lin removed her hand. She tumbled off him, falling with a whomp onto the bedspread beside him. Tenzin turned his head to face her.

“Well?” she demanded. “I assume you’ve got something else you want to try?”

Tenzin moved to straddle her hips. Blushing fiercely, he managed, “I...I...want to see how you taste…”

Arching her back, Lin said, “Go ahead.”

When he kissed a nipple, her eyes slammed shut. When his tongue flickered across the nub, tasting her, she fisted the bedspread. A low moan escaped her. She gasped, “Fuck, Tenzin.”

Head spinning, Tenzin alternated mouth and fingers. Entranced by her sounds and shudders, he was unaware of how their hips rocked against one another.

“Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong!”

They started. Tenzin lost his balance, falling onto Lin.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” he babbled, trying to right himself. He flailed about, legs and arms discombobulated. Lin started to laugh despite getting elbowed in the side.

“Stop!” she exclaimed. Grabbing at his nape stilled him. She drew him in for a kiss, muttering, “Spirits, you’re hopeless.”

“You didn’t seem to think so a minute ago,” he retorted.

“Well - that was -” Her cheeks flushed even darker, eyes darting about. “Oh - for fuck’s sake -”

Tenzin kissed her. When it ended, he asked, “How long do we have?”

“Su gets home from dance practice at five forty-five. And I was supposed to have started dinner,” Lin grumbled. She mock-glared at him. “Someone distracted me.”

“I’ll help,” he offered.

“Damn right you will,” Lin said. Smiling, Tenzin shook his head and pressed his lips to her shoulder. They lay curled together for a few more minutes before the ticking clock forced them into motion.


End file.
